


Prisoner, Unattended

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt: "Prison cell prompt, whoever you want! ^_^"





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay the obvious answer to this one (in my mind) is Alistair x Harea in the prison below Fort Drakon. This didn’t happen in Scars, but it’s fun to imagine anyway.
> 
> Maybe this is a recurring dream of hers :)
> 
> (originally posted [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153666774656/prison-cell-prompt-whoever-you-want))

Harea isn’t sure why the guards stripped them of their clothing before dumping them into the prison cell, but they did, and now she can’t stop looking at Alistair’s body. He’s so strong, built solidly, muscles developed over years of templar training and then fighting as a Grey Warden.

 _He’s so handsome_.

Her eyes rake over the lines of his muscles, his soft stomach, the curve of his smalls, and she bites her lip. Her cheeks flush bright red when he catches her looking at him, and she turns away, crossing her arms over her stomach as she looks through the bars of their cell.

The guards have left them alone.

“Harea?” Alistair’s voice is quiet, reaching easily across the cell to her. She sighs softly at him, turning slightly to look him in the eyes. He’s looking at her body too, taking in the lean muscles from a lifetime of hunting, and he swallows hard before meeting her gaze.

“Harea.” He repeats her name softly, holding his arms out, and she steps into them without a thought.

She melts against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together. His skin is always warm, and it raises gooseflesh over her body as she shivers against him.

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her against him, warming her, and it’s obvious to her how much he’s enjoying their predicament.

The guards could catch them at any moment, but that only seems to encourage Alistair. His hands dip down to her ass, hauling her even tighter against him. She squirms in his grasp, rubbing her hips against his, and he groans into her mouth.

She sighs and presses up onto her tiptoes, and he picks her up, grabbing her by her thighs and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moves the few steps from where they’re standing to the stone wall at the back of the cell, pressing her against the cold wall. She lets him, blunt nails scratching at his skin to pull him closer.

He moves his lips from hers to kiss along her jaw, neck stretching to slide his tongue along the point of her ear, pulling the sensitive flesh into his mouth. She bites her lips and hisses, holding back the loud moan that wants to erupt from her throat.

She doesn’t want the guards to see them.

Alistair lets her down suddenly, nearly falling as his knees give out from under him. He sits in the pile of straw that’s shoved into one corner of their cell, heedless of how dirty it probably is, and pulls her into his lap.

She straddles him, knees pressing into his side, and sighs quietly against his lips. He opens his mouth to her and their tongues tangle together, wrestling for dominance, until he pulls away to kiss down her neck to her breasts.

They’re still covered, and he growls in irritation against the soft material. He wants to leave it on her in case the guards come back, but the temptation to pull her soft flesh between his teeth is almost too much to bear.

“Alistair,” she murmurs against his ear, her tongue darting out to trace the shell just like he always does. “Hurry.”

He obeys, pulling away from her just enough to slide his smalls over his hips, and she kicks hers off too. When she sits back down, she slides her core against him, and he bites her neck to keep from moaning aloud. She rubs against him, coating him in her slick, before rising up on her knees and sheathing him inside of her.

They move together quietly, his hands digging into the soft flesh of her hips as she moves up and down on him, grinding her hips against his when he’s fully inside of her, teasing her clit against his hipbone.

Sweat stands out on their skin as they fuck silently, beading along their hairlines and sliding down between her breasts. She digs her nails into the skin of his back and shoulders, heedless of the red marks she’s leaving behind.

When he feels himself drawing close to the edge, he leans forward and bites her shoulder, moving one hand between them. He teases around her clit with his thumb, following patterns that he’s memorized to make her feel as good as she makes him feel.

It only takes a few more minutes until she comes, shattering under his touch, and he follows her over the edge immediately. His head spins as he fills her, his teeth leaving a mark on her shoulder, his fingers bruising the soft flesh of her hips. Her fingernails break the skin of his shoulders, leaving eight parallel lines that immediately begin to turn red and well with blood.

Their foreheads rest together as they catch their breath, relaxing together.

“I love you,” she murmurs, arching her head to catch his lips.

When she pulls away, he smiles. “And I love you, my dear.”


End file.
